Bodas de Aluminio
by SombraSST
Summary: Después de diez años de matrimonio, Emma decide organizar la fiesta de aniversario con Regina. La morena no puede siquiera sopechar el regalo que la rubia tiene para ella.


**Este fic es la petición de dcromeor por hacer el review número 50 de Diferencias Culturales. Espero que encaje con lo que buscabas y que te guste ^^**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Es posible que sea producto de la experiencia, pero parece que finalmente hemos aprendido a hacer esas cosas. Emma se había empeñado en organizar nuestro décimo aniversario. Yo estaba nerviosa. Me había preparado un vestido bonito, y elegante. A mis cuarenta y seis años, olvidando el periodo de la maldición, la gente solía echarme bastantes menos. Emma había insistido en prepararlo todo. Tenía la crisis de los cuarenta, no se la podía culpar.

Yo por mi parte había pasado horas eligiendo vestido. Pero me había decidido por uno de color rosa pálido. Conocía a Emma, y sabía que iba a ir de rojo. Ella era mi dama de rojo. Aunque ese rojo solía representarse con esa cazadora que en aquel momento colgaba de la silla que había junto a la cama. Pensé en llamar a Henry. Es cierto que tenía ya veinticinco años, pero no podía evitar preocuparme. Seguía siendo mi niño.

Me miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, quería estar perfecta. Emma había insistido en ir a recogerme desde bien temprano. Incluso había pasado la noche en la casa de su madre. A saber lo que le habría estado diciendo Blanca. No era ningún secreto que nunca aprobó nuestra relación.

Escuché el sonido del timbre y me miré al espejo una vez más. Sí, estaba perfecta. Emma iba a derretirse conmigo. Al menos ese era mi plan. Sé bien que aunque no ha sido eso lo que nos ha llevado a estar juntas, mi físico es una baza a tener en cuenta.

Me acerqué a la puerta y abrí, esperando encontrarme a Emma frente a mí. Sin embargo, estaba algo más apartada. Llevaba un vestido rojo intenso, tal como había imaginado, y el color carmesí de sus labios estaba para comérsela. Me acerqué y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Le pregunté.

_ Estaba justo aquí el día que nos conocimos…_ Dijo en un susurro._ Justo en este punto.

Le di un suave beso en los labios, y la miré a esos ojos profundamente azules que tanto me habían hechizado desde el primer día.

_ A veces me olvido que debajo de esa fachada de mujer dura… se esconde una romántica._ Le susurré.

_ Tú me has hecho así…_ Me dijo, en un murmullo._ Vamos… su carroza la espera, majestad.

_ Dime que no has pedido una carroza de verdad._ Dije. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

_ Claro que no. Mujer de poca fe._ Me dio un golpecito en la nariz y tiró suavemente de mí.

Una limusina blanca esperaba tras la entrada. Sonreí, viendo cómo Emma me abría la puerta. Me subí y la rubia me siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La tapicería era de cuero blanco. Emma sacó dos copas y las llenó de vino blanco. Me pasó una y yo la cogí, devorándola con la mirada.

_ Brindo por un amor que durará el resto de nuestras vidas._ Dije, chocando la copa con la suya.

Emma sonrió, y bebió de la copa, con bastante menos parsimonia que yo. Siempre había sido un poco tragona, pero no dejaba de ser una de las cosas que me gustaba de ella. Era parte de la vida que habíamos formado juntas.

El amor parte de entender a tu pareja, y llegar a asumir sus defectos, sean cuales sean. Ni Emma ni yo éramos perfectas, pero nos compenetrábamos a la perfección, y por eso éramos tan felices. No negábamos quienes éramos.

La besé en los labios con dulzura y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Quería besarla sin parar. Estaba preciosa. La besé en el cuello y ella me retiró un poco.

_ Calma mi amor…_ Me dijo en un susurro._ No aceleres las cosas.

Me aparté, pero me mordí ligeramente el labio, de forma seductora, para recordarle lo que estaba postergando. Soy muy mala a veces. Me gusta provocarla. Emma terminaba cayendo con facilidad en mis jugueteos.

_ Eres malvada… _ Me recordó, acariciando mi pecho._ Pero no vamos a hacer nada en el coche… eres una señorita…

_ Tú me has asalvajado…_ Le confesé, con una sonrisa pícara.

_ Que sexy te pones cuando exiges que me quite la ropa._ Me dijo, riéndose._ Pero hasta llegar a casa… tenemos que guardar las formas.

Alcé una ceja. Me estaba imitando. Emma era algo más "señorita", desde que salíamos juntas. Y eso me gustaba. Nos parecíamos más. Me arrimé a ella y di otro trago a la copa de vino.

_ ¿Qué me has preparado?

_ Nada salvaje, fierecilla._ Dijo, acariciándome el pelo.

_ Me he pasado una hora peinándome._ La informé.

_ Sin necesidad… estás muy guapa despeinada, cariño.

La limusina paró frente al restaurante más lujoso de todo Storybrooke. Incluso a mí me costaba conseguir mesa. Emma me tomó de la mano y la seguí dentro. Había conseguido la mejor mesa. Cena y espectáculo. En este caso el espectáculo merecía la pena, debido a que se trataba de las mejores voces cantando para nosotras. Y nuestra mesa estaba frente al escenario.

_ Guau Emma… esta vez has acertado._ Comenté.

Una vez me llevó de picnic y montamos a caballo. Fue un día maravilloso. Pero ya no nos sentíamos con la edad necesaria para eso. Habíamos cambiado, y nos tomábamos las cosas con calma. El fuego es agradable, pero muchas veces, las brasas… son aún mejores.

_ Voy a subir a cantar._ Le dije, en un susurro.

Emma me miró, con sorpresa. Nunca había cantado en público. Era algo que me avergonzaba. Por eso mismo se quedó congelada mientras me veía subir. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa cuando cogí el micro y comencé a entonar.

Canté sobre nosotras, sobre nuestras aventuras y desventuras. Me di cuenta de cuán natural me salía. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, y cuando lo hicieron, no se separaron. Me quedé atrapada en esos orbes azules mientras hablaba, y sentí que me moría por dentro durante un segundo.

Pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría ver a una niña con esos ojos, correteando por el pasillo de mi casa. Bajé del escenario, y tropecé ante una ovación que no me esperaba. Caí entre los brazos de Emma, y nos besamos en los labios.

_ Quiero tener una hija tuya…_ Le susurré.

Era la décima vez que le decía aquello. Sabía que no era posible. Habíamos experimentado la magia en todas sus formas… y nada podía crear vida a partir de ambas.

_ Ese es mi regalo este año…_ Murmuró, mirándome a los ojos._ He encontrado la forma…

_ ¿Qué la has…?

Mi mirada se iluminó, presa de la mayor felicidad que había sentido en mi vida. Pero Emma me acalló con sus labios y me sujetó entre sus brazos.

_ Ahora no, amor…

Y callé. Pero sabía que si Emma me decía eso, era porque por fin tendríamos esa vida feliz que nos merecíamos. La pequeña… y nosotras. Y con ese pensamiento… el resto de la noche fue tan maravilloso como lo había sido desde un principio.


End file.
